Lucina, I hope I didn't hurt you
by MidnightAngelCedric
Summary: Robin and Lucina have feelings for each other. They've been close friends since they saved their world, but will they be able to become more than that? Quick One-Shot, featuring (M)Robin x Lucina.


**Ugh... when was the last time I did a fanfiction story... probably over a month. I have to dedicate myself to work hard...  
><strong>

**Uh... what else... uh... I ship Robin x Lucina after watching a certain newcomer trailer and winning with Robin against Lucina? Be prepared for major fluff and romance between these two characters? Well, I tried. Oh, and Marth can speak English... well, you wouldn't be able to understand what he was saying in Japanese now, would you? Well, if you're still unhappy, I have a headcanon that Marth took English classes so he could have conversations with all the Smashers. Isn't that nice? Another headcanon is that Chrom is allowed to visit the Smash Mansion often to check up on Lucina, and this is one of those days.  
><strong>

**Spoilers warning, yada yada yada.**

**Anyways, I don't own Nintendo, its games, and its characters.**

**Read... and review.**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>One-Shot: Lucina, I Hope I Didn't Hurt You...<em>**

"And the winner is... **Robin**!"

Normally, the male tactician would have waved at the cheering crowd if he didn't instantly go over to Lucina's side and helped her stand up after their recent battle.

"Lucina, I hope I didn't hurt you," he said with a guilty expression.

The female warrior just shook her head and smiled at him.

"I'm fine, Robin," she reassured him. "I'm okay... though, I still have much to improve..." Lucina looked down with a somewhat melancholic expression. "Especially if I have to face against the Hero King and the Radiant Hero someday."

"Well... you never know when you'll face them for the first time..." the male tactician remarked. "But... I did promise Chrom that I would help you train and become of the best fighters in the Smash Tournament... I will never back down on that." He had a determined expression on his face, willing to help his comrade.

"Robin... thank you," she replied with a smile. "I'm really glad you're here with me."

Robin couldn't help but blush a little before turning his head to the side. He cleared his throat to speak properly and prevent himself from making his voice crack.

"W-well, like I said before... I'd make sure everything's going to be alright," the white-haired man told her, still embarrassed. "I do care about you, Lucina..."

It was the female swordsman's turn to blush.

Neither had said anything for a moment...

**"Aww, just look at you being all concerned for each other~!"**

Recognizing that elegant voice that contrasted her personality that others would call deviant, both embarrassed fighters turned to see none other than the Goddess of Light standing before them with a smile that just screamed provocation. Pit and Dark Pit were also there, standing next to the goddess. They were on their way to fight in the next upcoming match... but the green-haired couldn't help but have a quick little teasing before entering the stage.

"Both of you unconsciously flirting and expressing concern and care so openly," Palutena remarked, giggling. "Isn't it just romantic, Pit?"

"Uh... yeah!" the Skyworld Commander agreed, despite being unaware of the somewhat romantic atmosphere between Robin and Lucina. "Uh... they make a great couple?"

"It's kinda sickening, though," Dark Pit commented in their conversation, slightly disgusted. "I'm surprised they aren't sharing a room."

"T-that's... it's not what you think! Robin and I are just friends...!" Lucina denied. "There's nothing going on between us!"

"I-Indeed... I'm just concerned if she's still suffering a few minor injuries," Robin nodded with the female warrior's explanation... but not without a feeling a stab through his heart. Little did he know that he had done the same to Lucina.

"Oh, really...?" she asked with a teasing look on her face. "It seems to me that you would like to change that, judging by a little poetry that I couldn't help but overhear the other day."

Th male tactician instantly froze at her words, while Lucina raised an eyebrow in confusion.

_She wouldn't...!_ he thought, horrified. _How did she hear me so clearly when I locked the door...?! _After asking that question, he mentally kicked himself.

Oh, that's right. She was a goddess.

"A poetry?" Lucina asked. "What are you talking about?"

Palutena cleared her throat before reciting a few words.

"_Her blue hair as dark and beautiful as a starry midnight, her eyes glimmering as the stars..._" she began, giggling a little. "_Her serious yet serene nature like a veil and mask... so mysterious and wondrous..._"

Robin instantly coughed loudly, interrupting her.

"A-anyways! We should go now," he suggested to Lucina as he grabbed her hand and dragged her away from them, hoping to get away from Palutena's antics.

The goddess and the angels just watched them leave in a hurry, though one of them did not notice that Robin was a little flustered.

"Was that really necessary?" Dark Pit asked the goddess with an unamused expression.

"If they had feelings for each other for a while, then yes... yes it was," Palutena answered with pride before entering the stage.

"So... what was that all about between Robin and Lucina?" Pit asked, still confused.

The dark angel just facepalmed.

.

.

Robin and Lucina were already in the hallways of the Smash Mansion. Judging by the recent cheering that started from far away, the match with the Goddess of Light and the angels have probably already started. Robin mentally sighed in relief. He was safe for now...

"Robin, what was that all about?" the blue-haired woman asked the tactician, curious of his behavior. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine... I'm still a little exhausted," he lied. In truth, he did not want Palutena to reveal his feelings for the female swordsman.

"Well, that's no good... you should go back to your room and get some rest," Lucina told the male tactician.

"I suppose I should," he replied before becoming silent for a few moments as the blue-haired woman watched him, wondering why he was still standing here. "... Lucina, I haven't been honest for you..." He began to blush slightly. "The truth is... I love-"

"Oh...? Robin? Lucina?"

Both of them turned to see Marth, the living legend Robin and Lucina had ever admired back in their world... and time.

"H-hero King Marth..." Lucina greeted with a slight stutter.

"I told you already... just Marth is fine," the Hero King replied with a reassuring smile. "Anyways, I saw your battle just a few minutes ago."

"O-oh..." Lucina looked down in embarrassment.

"Well, you win some, you lose some," Marth told her. "At least that's how the saying goes... you still have a late reaction to attacks... but, as long as you keep training and improving to get the timing right, you'll have higher chances of successful countering and winning."

"Thank you, Marth..." Lucina replied shyly, grateful for his advice.

"Same for you," the prince said to the male tactician, turning to him. "I have heard about your battle tactics and strategies from Chrom...your timing between using your sword and magic is still a little off... but like Lucina, it should improve greatly with everyday training here."

"Of course," Robin replied, nodding and mentally noting Marth's advice.

"Both of you have the greatest potential in fighting... I wish you luck in your future battles here at the Smash Tournament," the Hero King told them, smiling.

"Thank you," Robin and Lucina replied at the same time.

"By the way..."

Both raised their eyebrows for what else Marth had to say.

"What is your relationship to each other?" he asked, curious.

Both of them slightly blushed, which made the Hero King smile and mentally chuckle.

"Well... we're both comrades..." the male tactician answered. "We fought together against Grima."

Lucina only nodded.

"Oh... I see..." Marth said, still not satisfied with his answer. "Anything else...?"

"Uh..."

Both of them just looked away from each other, which made the Hero King sigh and decide to change the subject.

"Well, I hope the bond between you two doesn't break," Marth told them, smiling. "I have to get going... good luck, you two." With that, the male swordsman walked on, leaving the two alone.

Robin sighed in relief, grateful that the Hero King stopped pressing onto them with that question. Lucina, however, was not in the mood. The male tactician took notice of this.

"Lucina, are you alright?" he asked her, concerned.

"I'm fine..." she replied, looking away from him. "We should probably get some rest for today." With that, the female swordsman walked off, leaving Robin alone in the hallways.

"Lucina..."

Robin just sighed and pinched the temple of his nose, feeling bad for giving the answer of what they call a "friend-zone".

.

.

Robin and Lucina did not sit together for dinner at the cafeteria tonight. While Robin was sitting at the usual spot, Lucina decided to sit at the table with Peach, Zelda, Rosalina (and Luma), and Palutena. While Lucina had to endure the goddess's gloating on the topic of beating both Pit and Dark Pit, Robin sat alone.

Truth be told, he did miss having her by his side, whether it was discussing battle tactics or comforting her.

"Hey, is it okay if I can sit with you?"

Robin turned to see an older teen with blond hair. If he remembered correctly, the boy's name was Shulk, and he was a newcomer as well. He saw his weapon, but couldn't remember its name well unlike the boy's name.

"Of course," the male tactician replied, gesturing him a seat.

The Monado wielder placed his tray on the table and sat with him.

"Thanks," he told the white-haired man with a smile.

Robin just nodded before both of them continued to eat for a short while. As seconds passed, the silence made it more awkward for the male tactician. He sighed.

"Shulk... uh, right?" the white-haired fighter began. "Do you have someone you love?"

The blond-haired teen just coughed, choking on his food before swallowing and blushing.

"Huh...?!"

_Girl's Table_

Lucina played with her food, not listening to Palutena talk about her small pranks on Pit before Peach and Rosalina started lecturing her all of a sudden in how a goddess should act more appropriately. Zelda noticed her odd behavior... especially when she asked them if she could sit with them.

"Lucina, are you alright?" the Hyrule Princess, concerned and worried.

"Huh? Oh... yes, I'm fine..." Lucina replied, looking at her before glancing at Robin, not caring that Zelda knew who she was looking at across from them.

"Did something happen with Robin?" the female elf asked. "Did you two have a fight?"

"No, we didn't," Lucina replied, sighing. "Zelda, you love Link, right?"

"W-what brought that up?" Zelda asked with a surprised reaction, blushing.

The blue-haired woman leaned closer to the Hyrule Princess's ear to whisper.

"Well... the truth is... I have feelings for Robin..." the female swordsman confessed, slightly blushing. "But... I'm not sure how he feels about me..."

"I see..." Zelda whispered, nodding. "Well, it still wouldn't hurt for you to tell him about your feelings."

"I guess you're right..." Lucina said, having confidence in herself again. "Maybe I should tell him tonight..."

"That's the spirit," the female elf replied, smiling at her friend's courage. "Right now, you should finish eating your food before it gets cold."

_Robin's Table_

"So... you have feelings for Lucina, am I right?" Shulk asked, understanding Robin's situation.

"Yes... but I'm not sure if she feels the same way about me..." he answered, glancing at Lucina, who was happily chatting with Zelda. "We've been close friends for a long time... and I don't want our friendship to be severed."

"Well, you can't stay silent about your feelings forever," Shulk told him. "If you don't tell her feelings, you might not have another day to have that chance." He looked down with a sad expression. "I almost experienced that myself back in my world..." he explained. "At that time, it was almost too late for me to realize my feelings for her... and it was almost too late for her to tell me her feelings as well... it was a miracle for me to see her again... and tell her I loved her... the feeling of losing someone you love and the regret of not telling her how you fee is painful and haunting..."

"Shulk..."

"Tell her how you feel..." the Monado boy told the male tactician, looking back up at him with a smile. "It doesn't have to be tonight... but you should tell her as soon as possible." He gave a quick chuckle. "Besides, I'm pretty sure she would love you back, given how close you two are."

"Alright..." Robin replied, smiling. "It's worth a shot." He held his empty plate and stood up to prepare himself. "Thanks, Shulk."

"Anytime," the blond-haired teen replied with a smile before his eyes flashed blue for a moment. "Speaking of which, you better leave in a minute before a food fight between Bowser Jr. and Toon Link starts."

"I'll do that."

.

.

Lucina stood on the balcony, viewing the starry sky. She had been asked by Robin to come here and discuss something important. Was it more training? Perhaps it was something that had to do with back in their world. What if it was in trouble? No, Grima was defeated for good. What was he going to discuss with her?

"Lucina."

The female swordsman turned around to find Robin holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Robin... are those flowers for me...?" Lucina asked, surprised.

"Yeah... these are for you," he replied with a sincere smile as he handed her the bouquet. "Sorry if they weren't arranged perfectly... I did it at the last minute." He looked up at the night sky. "It's really beautiful tonight..."

"It is... it reminds me of the nights back home," she remarked. "Makes me wonder how the others are doing back in Ylisse."

Both of them remained silent until the male tactician spoke.

"Lucina... there's something I've been wanting to tell you," he began as he looked at her. "I've been hiding it for a long time ever since we defeated Grima."

"What is it?" Lucina asked, curious and worried.

"The truth is I... I love you," Robin stated, blushing. "I had feelings for you ever since I met you."

"Robin..." Lucina muttered as she blushed as well.

"To be honest, I was afraid that you wouldn't return my feelings... but the thought of losing you and not letting you know my feelings for you was much worse..."

It was silent for a moment once again. This time, Lucina spoke up.

"It's the same for me..." she admitted. "When we defeated Grima and you disappeared... I was... devastated." Lucina looked away from Robin and down on the garden below them, not wanting to show her melancholic expression. "I thought I lost the chance to tell you how much I love you."

"I'm sorry..." the male tactician apologized, feeling guilty for making that certain action at that time.

"It's alright..." the female swordsman replied, looking at him with a soft smile. "I'm just glad you're alive and well..." She stood closer to the white-haired man, smiling and blushing. "And... that you felt the same way about me."

"... Same here," Robin returned with a smile, his face leaning closer to hers. "I'm glad I get to be by your side again... and tell you how much I love you too."

The distance between their lips shortened until both were connected. Robin and Lucina shared their kiss under the starry sky that radiated holy light under the two lovers. The kiss lasted for half a minute before they pulled away gently and stared at each other lovingly.

"So... are we a couple now?" Robin asked shyly.

Lucina just giggle before giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Yes... yes we are," the female swordsman answered happily as she held his arm.

They stayed like that for a while, looking at the stars until...

"Ow! You're pushing me down!"

"Me?! You're the one stepping on my foot!"

"**Woah...!**"

CRASH!

Robin and Lucina turned and walked into a certain corner to see Marth and Chrom lying on the , Robin would have lectured Chrom about spying on them, but it was best to ask for his consent and not ruin his chances of being by Lucina's side as her lover. As for the Hero King, however, he was the last person he expected...

"Father...! Marth...!" she exclaimed, embarrassed that they have witnessed her love moment with the male tactician.

"Er... hello, Lucina..." her father greeted sheepishly. "I can explain..."

"Look, before you assume that it was my will to spy on you two, Chrom dragged me and wanted me to interrupt in case something bad happened," Marth told them.

Lucina glared at her father, who just whistled in response.

Robin sighed.

"Well, at least it makes it easier to explain this to you, Chrom," Robin said. "The truth is-"

"I know... you love my daughter... and you care for her enough to be by her side and make her happy," Chrom finished with a smile, knowing what his comrade was going to say. "I trust you with that... so... you have my consent."

"Thank you, Chrom," Robin replied, smiling. "I promise I'll love her and cherish her."

"You better..." Chrom warned, looking at him with dangerous eyes. "Because if I see my daughter with tears on her face, I'll make sure you disappear again."

Robin just chuckled nervously.

"Anyway, I'm happy for you two," Marth told the couple, smiling. "I wish both of you happiness from the bottom of my heart."

"Thank you, Marth... that means a lot," Lucina said with a big smile.

"Well, it's getting late... we should head back into bed before Master Hand finds out," Marth suggested. "But... just because you two are a new couple doesn't mean that you get to sleep in the same bed... we still have to abide by the rules."

Robin and Lucina only blushed, while Chrom glared at the Hero King.

"We won't," the male tactician replied, agreeing.

Lucina just nodded.

After that, all of them headed off into bed to start a new day tomorrow... the difference being Robin and Lucina's new relationship.

* * *

><p><strong>Whew, got that shipping off my chest. Please tell me how the story was. It was a little boring and simplistic, but it's nice to have a simple story with fluff once in a while. Hope you guys have a nice day after reading this fic.<strong>


End file.
